


i’ve never been in love, and it’s all good

by wisterispidey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Asexual Peter Parker, Awesome Michelle Jones, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Ned Leeds, Protective Tony Stark, he’ll probably throw hands at flash tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisterispidey/pseuds/wisterispidey
Summary: Peter never really got why everyone seemed to be obsessed with sex.Sure, some people were cute and stuff but it’s not like he wanted todoanything with them.And love was cool and everything but dating was kindaehand he had more important things to focus on anyway.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 208





	i’ve never been in love, and it’s all good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baloobird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baloobird/gifts).



> hi i’m alive whew
> 
> (this is my first time writing asexual peter so i hope this okay!)
> 
> this is a birthday present for kris aka baloobird! thank you for being an amazing friend, i love you so much and i hope you like this <3

Peter never really got why everyone seemed to be obsessed with sex.

Sure, some people were cute and stuff but it’s not like he wanted to _do_ anything with them.

And love was cool and everything but dating was kinda _eh_ and he had more important things to focus on anyway.

The first time Peter realized he was asexual was his freshman year of high school.

He knew that there was always something that separated him from some of the kids at his school—he just didn’t really know what it was.

Actually, Peter kinda did—he knew that he didn’t care how someone’s jeans made their legs look or how Melissa looked in that top.

And yeah, maybe it was kinda odd, but he wasn’t hurting anyone and he _knew_ some people would consider him weird or whatever but he didn’t care.

He spent nights staring at his ceiling wondering why he didn’t _feel_ whatever the boys in his gym class said whenever they were talking about in the locker room.

So Peter decided that fuck it, he’d have to do it himself and he turned to the smartest being in the world.

Google.

His fingers paused above his phone’s keyboard—what was he supposed to search up? hey, what to do when everyone else thinks this girl was really hot but you don’t?—and he just typed the first thing on his mind.

_i don’t feel attracted to anyone_

Peter saw a word, _asexual_ , and he vaguely rememebered something about plants being able to reproduce asexually from like sixth grade. 

And according to Google asexual meant _without sexual feelings or associations._

_Oh._

When he thought back about it, everything made so much more sense.

Peter never really cared about how people would say they’d _tap that_ or how they’d _hit that_ because he didn’t want to tap that or hit that—it was kinda gross too.

Huh, maybe he was asexual.  
__

Now Peter was a sophomore in high school—and he was proud of who he was.

He was Peter Parker, Spider-Man and proudly ace.

“Dude, did you see Martha’s ass today?”

He grimaced, could Flash and his stupid friends talk any louder?

“Yeah, I’d definitely—”

“Mr. Thompson,” Mrs. Warren reprimanded, “is there something interesting you’d like to share with the class?”

An uncomfortable silence settled over the classroom—clearly some of his other classmates had heard Flash too—and Flash shook his head.

“No, ma’am,” he muttered, face flushed with embarrassment.

His teacher gave Flash a calculating look before nodding, resuming her lesson.

“As I was saying…” Peter felt kinda bad for tuning Mrs. Warren out but he couldn’t stop himself.

Why didn’t Flash see nobody cared about how Martha’s ass looked like?

He really hoped Martha didn’t have to hear that either.

Class seemed to tick on forever, and he nearly cried when he heard the bell finally dismiss them.

Lunch time.

“Hey Pete!” Ned called out and MJ gave him her usual greeting with the finger—typical, he loved his friends.

He plopped down on the bench by Ned, “Hey guys.”

If he were being honest the school lunch didn’t really look edible, but he was starving and he’d take anything he could get right now. 

Just as he was about to take a bite of what the lunch menu deemed pizza—if you could even call the soggy mess pizza—he saw a girl from his chemistry class a few feet away from their table.

And judging from the expression on her face she did _not_ want to be talking to Flash.

“Look asshole, I don’t wanna go to _your_ place,” she scoffed, “so fuck off.”

Peter tensed when he saw Flash move closer to her.

“Why not Martha? Don’t tell me you’re ace again or whatever, we all know that’s your excuse because you can’t get laid.”

Man, he knew Flash could be an asshole, but not _that_ much.

“Flash, what point of no do you not understand?”

He saw Ned and MJ send him a concerned glance but he was _mad_ , how hard was it to take no for an answer?

Flash glared at him.

“What Penis, are you _asexual_ too? Mad you can’t get laid?” Flash sneered.

Peter nearly choked on air. He’d been planning on telling MJ and Ned soon and this was not how he wanted it to go. But Flash was being an asshole and y’know what fuck it.

“Yeah, so what if I am? And no I’m not mad I can’t get laid, so why don’t you just fuck off.” Peter answered.

He really wished he’d taken a picture of Flash’s face, he’d have to cherish the priceless reaction on his face forever.

Peter watched Flash open his mouth again, a cold sense of dread replacing the accomplished feeling of seeing Flash left speechless.

“You hear that everyone, Penis Parker is asexual!” he jeered to the entire lunchroom and what the fuck.

“We all know it’s because he can’t get—” whoever threw that banana at Flash he’d have to thank them later.

But right now he was so screwed.

The cafeteria erupted into a whirlwind of noise immediately.

_I could fix him._

_What? Parker? He just hasn’t met me yet._

_All he needs is to get laid._

He couldn’t breathe, everything was _too_ loud and he needed to say something.

Luckily, Michelle had already beat him to it.

“Fuck off asshole.” Michelle glared at Flash and anyone with half a brain knows that you don’t mess with a mad MJ.

“Peter?” 

He gave Ned a shaky smile, “I need to go, _now._

Peter felt bad for just leaving his friends but he could barely breathe and he needed to go anywhere but there right now.

He managed to find an empty bathroom, and nearly jumped when he felt his phone ring in his pocket.

“Kid?” he heard Mr. Stark’s familiar voice through the phone and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Hey, hey! Mr. Stark, what’s up?”

Peter could practically see Mr. Stark’s eyes roll through the phone.

“My blood pressure,” he deadpanned, “no, kid your watch said your vitals were all wack, please don’t tell you got stabbed again.”

And usually he wouldn’t mind bickering with Mr. Stark but he was just _exhausted._

He sniffed, rubbing a hand over his face. 

Flash had just outed him to part of the school and maybe someone wouldn’t have called it a big deal but it was to _him,_ and he really needed to get out of school fast.

“Um, sorry, if you’re not busy, Mr. Stark can you come pick me up?”

There was a pause, and Tony immediately registered the exhaustion in Peter’s voice.

“Course kiddie, be there in a few, do you want me to stay on the call?”

“Yeah, yeah if that’s okay,” he whispered, “can you tell me about your day or something?”  
__

Peter really didn’t mean to fall asleep while Mr. Stark was talking to him. 

But he stayed up late last night because he forgot about his homework and then Flash was being a dick so you had to cut him some slack.

He woke up and saw the familiar ceiling of his bedroom at Stark Tower, and he thanked Friday when she automatically dimmed the lights for him.

“How are you feeling Peter?”

Peter grabbed his phone from the bedside table, immediately cringing at the amount of text messages he had.

“Um, could be better FRI,” he paused, “hey, where’s Mr. Stark?”

“Boss is in his lab, do you need me to alert him?”

Peter shook his head, “No it’s okay FRI, I’ll just head over.”

He skimmed over some of his messages, some were from Ned saying _love you peter, talk to me when you can,_ and there was one from MJ that read, _you good dork?_

There was a message from Flash too, and it left a bad taste in his mouth. Peter didn’t even bother reading the half assed apology he sent him and blocked him.

That felt nice.

“Hey kiddo, what’s up?” Mr. Stark greeted him, and Peter laughed when he saw the grease covering his face.

“Nothing, sorry you had to pick me up, I probably wasted so—” 

“Stop,” Tony waved a finger at him, “I’ll always help you kiddie, and you’re never a waste of time.”

Peter’s face flushed but he couldn’t stop the grin on his face.

“And you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want,” Tony started, “but what happened kid, who do I need to sue?”

Peter was ready to tell him the whole story when he paused. If he told Mr. Stark everything that’d mean he’d know he was ace.

And Peter loved Mr. Stark, he really did and he knew Mr. Stark was a cool guy and he trusted him _so_ much.

“Peter,” he looked up at him, “it’s okay if you don’t wanna talk about it now, you can always tell me later.”

He took a deep breath.

“Flash was just being an asshole today—wait no please don’t kill him,” Peter warned before taking another sobering breath, “he um, he told basically half the school I was ace.”

A few moments of silence passed and he looked up at Mr. Stark, and he really hoped he’d say something soon because the silence was kind of awkward and— 

“Oh kid,” Tony finally whispered before pulling him into a hug, “thank you for trusting me enough to tell me.”

Peter didn’t even know he was crying until he felt Mr. Stark wipe away a few stray tears.

“Peter, kiddie, look at me,” Tony gave him a small smile, “I know I don’t say it often enough but I love you a lot kid.”

Peter wanted to protest. Mr. Stark was right, he didn’t say it a lot but Peter didn’t need him too. 

He knew Mr. Stark showed his love through his actions more often than not—he didn’t miss the way there was always his favorite ice cream flavor at the Tower or how there was nothing peppermint scented either after that one incident a few weeks back.

“Love you too, Mr. Stark,” Peter mumbled into his shoulder.

Tony looked at Peter, fondness shining in his eyes, and even though he vehemently denied that he was _whipped_ for the kid or whatever whenever Rhodey brought it up, he knew he wasn’t wrong.

“Well, I know you said no murder,” Tony started, “but y’know Pepper wouldn’t mind helping you kiddo, pretty sure she loves you more than me at this point.”

“Mr. Stark!”

Peter shuddered. He wouldn’t wish an angry Pepper on anyone, even if it was annoying assholes like Flash.

“Yeah but kid, whatever you want to do I’ll help you, okay?”

Peter nodded, giving him an appreciative smile.

“Well,” he pondered, “there is one thing I’ll need your help with?”

Tony grinned.

“Of course, buddy.”

Peter grinned, sure he’d still have to face everybody at school tomorrow, but he had Mr. Stark on his side and that was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> reviews and criticism are appreciated as well.
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3000


End file.
